


A ciegas

by Rahzel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzel/pseuds/Rahzel
Summary: ¿Qué quieres de regalo? Una pregunta tan sencilla que debía responderle a su novio.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	A ciegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pire/gifts).



—¿Qué quieres de regalo? —preguntó Neji mientras Tenten afilaba sus armas. La muchacha estaba tan concentrada que casi se le escapa el kunai y se lastima la mano a causa de ello. Por suerte, fue sólo un susto y un rápido reflejo la salvó de herir su frágil y delicada piel.

Neji respiró sonoramente cerrando los ojos. Era el primer cumpleaños que pasaría con Tenten como su novia y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué es lo que debía regalarle a la mujer. Apenas llevaban saliendo dos meses y realmente, además de su gusto por las armas blancas y algunos accesorios para el cabello, el ninja no tenía la más pálida idea de qué darle.

Tenten tardó en darle una respuesta. Al saber que su novio recordó su cumpleaños, estaba saltando de la emoción en su interior. Aun le costaba creer que él correspondiera a sus sentimientos, además, que pudiera pasar ese día con él ¡y hasta elegir su regalo era un sueño!

Lo miró con picardía, aquella sonrisa que le estaba dedicando no auguraba nada bueno y apenas Neji hizo contacto visual, sintió algo en su espina que lo hizo tragar saliva. No podía creer que ella pudiera provocarle ese tipo de sensaciones. En batalla nunca lo había sentido y sin embargo, llegaba aquella mujer y sin hacer nada más que sonreírle un poco y mirarlo de esa forma y hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora y que se le olvidaran cosas básicas como controlar el ritmo de su respiración y no lucir como un niñato sin experiencia en el amor.

Tenten rompió con cualquier distancia entre los dos, quedando a escasos centímetros. El flequillo en forma de corazón, los ojos brillando de la emoción, la nariz pequeña y respingada, las mejillas sonrojadas, fue reparando en cada uno de los detalles que encontró en su rostro hasta que llegó a mirar inevitablemente sus labios rosados brillantes por el labial. Ahí fue cuando giró el rostro a otro lado.

—Quiero un beso —sentenció y Neji transpiró frío.

De nuevo, recordó que apenas llevaban un par de meses juntos, que habían logrado progresar mucho en su relación, ya hasta se tomaban de las manos al salir y caminar juntos, sin embargo, aún no habían llegado a ese lugar: aún no había probado sus labios.

—Elige otra cosa —dijo rápidamente el ninja alejándose de ella.

Los ojos de Tenten se apagaron un momento y se paró en frente de él, habiendo ideado la forma perfecta de cambiar su regalo:

—Quiero dos besos.

Si el ninja ya transpiraba frío, eso estaba a punto de deshidratarlo. Ya no era uno, eran dos. Y temía que, si le pedía que eligiera algo más, pudiera decirle algo más osado que un beso. Y eso era lo que temía Neji: él no tenía experiencia en nada. Siempre había sido el mejor en todo y había intentado llegar a lo más alto, pero como novio… no estaba tan seguro de ello ni estaba tan seguro de poder controlarse al darle un beso ¿podría? Volvía a mirar esos ojos grandes y brillantes, que lo miraban con tanto amor y entusiasmo y sentía que algo se revolvía en él y lo hacía flaquear.

«Estúpidos puntos débiles» pensó el ninja y se le ocurrió una idea.

Él siempre usaba su banda ninja, pero Tenten no siempre la usaba en la cabeza, especialmente, cuando iba de manera informal. Sin embargo, él siempre cubría la marca de su desgracia con el símbolo de la aldea. Se la quitó, se acercó a Tenten y la miró.

—Cierra los ojos.

Sin dudarlo, ella asintió y cerró los ojos, le cubrió los mismos con la banda ninja, asegurándose así de que no haría trampa y lo haría pensar en otra cosa. Sólo así se sintió un poco más relajado al no tener esa mirada que lo ponía tan nervioso y provocaba cosas que jamás había sentido en él y que por eso mismo, no tenía idea de cómo controlar ¿dónde estaba el manual que lo ayudaría con eso?

La tomó del mentón y delineó su barbilla lentamente con la yema de su pulgar. Miró sus labios de color durazno brillante que olían exactamente como la fruta por el labial. ¿Tendrían el mismo sabor? Se tomó su tiempo, hasta que finalmente, se acercó y apretó suavemente sus labios contra los de ella. Era la primera vez que daba un beso, la primera vez que probaba los labios de Tenten, la primera vez que se sentía tan bien con una mujer.

Tenten se quedó quieta, pero apenas sintió a Neji separarse de ella, lo rodeó por el cuello y profundizó el beso, echándosele encima y haciéndolo caer al suelo por intentar sostenerla y separarla de sí.

Pronto, se escuchó la risa de la mujer, levantándose la bandana de los ojos y viendo a Neji 

—Puedes regalarme un pastel —le dijo ella cambiando de opinión mientras lo miraba alegre. Eso había hecho caer el ego del Hyuuga muchísimo al saber que prefería un pastel a sus besos, aunque no lo demostró en lo absoluto. Simplemente, siguió tan serio como estaba, tomándola de la cintura para quitarla de encima, sin embargo, al momento de acercarse a su oído, ella susurró— esperaré un beso tuyo cada día a partir de ahora.

La quitó de encima con rapidez tras eso y se puso de pie, extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara, apenas haciendo contacto visual, hasta que recordó que estaba sin la bandana, pidiéndosela para volverla a colocar y tapar el símbolo maldito de su frente.

Acababa de dar un enorme paso en su relación, y lo había disfrutado tanto como ella, aunque por supuesto, él no era tan efusivo, pues, ahora la tenía colgada de su brazo haciéndolo recordar exactamente ese momento al mirarla de lado y ver sus labios: sabían exactamente a durazno, el mejor que había probado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, gente linda! ¿Cómo están? Espero que de maravillas. Hace un tiempo escribí este fic para una amiga muy querida mía: Pire. Y decidí compartirlo aquí también como un regalo para ella. Fie la primera vez que escribí sobre Neji y Tenten como pareja, toda una odisea.
> 
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
